polytopia_fanmade_tribes_rewrittenfandomcom-20200214-history
Saltec
Saltec is a tribe that lives on salt flats. Made by Polluted Kickoo. They lack natural resources like food and game so they sell their salt to pay for it all. Description The saltac reside on the flattest, lowest, and harshest expanse of land on the square. The salt flats offer many danger and many boons, no food, no soil to grow it, no animals. Like the name suggests the salt flats are full of salt, a valuable mineral prized by rich luxidoor and imperian nobles for its ability to enhance the taste of food. Capitalizing on their greatest resource they compensate for their lack of food by importing it from their rich allies, becoming extremely wealthy themselves in the process. Gameplay The salt flats have no farms, no forests (can still get forestry tech). Instead of forests they have small geysers that expell large amounts of salt-rich water. On these salt geysers you can build salt extractors for 3 stars. they give 1 population and +1 stars per turn. Other tribes can build these salt extractors too, but unlike the Saltec who have perfected the extraction process, the other tribes must research the mining tech first. Terrain * Fields: Salt flats. * Fruit: Salt cubes. * Forest(Salt Geyser): Salt geyser. * Game: none (extractor.) * Mountain: short, brown, dry mountains. * Cities: Small merchant huts with faded cloth, some of the buildings look like storage units with salt inside. Relations * Great relations with rich civilized tribes like: Imperius, Luxidoor, Hoodrick, Xin-xi. * Okay relations with most other tribes. * Poor relations with Moriton, some of them like to steal salt. Strategy The Saltec are an early game economic power. At the beginning of the game salt geysers are easily the best source of income costing only 3 stars and giving you extra population and stars per turn. Customs houses are much better later on when one star per turn won't really make a difference. When playing as the Saltec you want to spawn next to the Imperius, the Luxidoor, and the Oumaji. The Imperius give you organization which allows you to harvest the salt in your land, the Oumaji give you riders which fare better on flat land like the salt flats, riding also gets you closer to roads and trade, the Luxidoor give you extra resources you can use to buy organization if you don't meet the imperius (same goes for other tribes that start with tier 2 techs.) the Luxidoor also have a large capital which can raise your income by 4 stars if you can take them out, it is easier to take them out because they usually have good relations with the saltec making them unlikely to attack you at first glance. If you are able to get organization on turn one because you spawn near the imperius or a tribe that gives you stars then you should do this, harvest 1 fruit and one geyser if you have one, this will upgrade your city and give you +1 stars per turn. After you upgrade your city you could choose the workshop for +5 stars per turn or the explorer, depends on how crowded the map is. After you that you should try to go for any military tech that will work best in your circumstance, if their are lots of mountains and obstacles then defenders are best, if their is flat open land then riders are best. Once you have chosen your troop you should try and take out as many nearby tribes as you can to take absolute control over the salt geysers and the land around them, once you have secured your surroundings you can go for trade and sailing and finish the rest of the game they way you usually would.